MalFunction
Room Description: "...We apologize." In The Beginning In the beginning, there was Malachi. He was popular, 14 year-old hotshot from Scribbles that was about as awesome as it got. He was a huge hit with the ladies, role models for the men, and overall just a really cool guy. Back in that time, admins granted moderators rooms not if the moderators wanted them, but if the admins thought it fitted. A thread was made asking which moderator should get the next room, and Malachi was voted beyond all others by a landslide. So he went off and made an amazing room. MalFunction. MalFunction was the type of room that was new but not quiet. Regulars from Scirbbles that were all for Malachi went with him to this new room and made it a pretty cool place right off-the-bat. Users like DragonFlame, charredmonkeys, aenh and others were starting to hang out there more and more. Then We Can't Remember What Happened... Sorry, but the rest of MalFunction's history has been lost forever. Clouded by thoughts too intense for us to compensate for, we must strive forward through thick and thin just to keep it going. We don't dare think to the past, of previous owners and lovers, we don't want to. Our thoughts are on now, because MalFunction is '''now '''ours. Regulars Room regulars come and go. Some users stay with the room they started in, some move on as time goes by. It's always difficult to label someone as a 'regular'. What really defines a regular? How long and how often must they return to a room before they are marked as one? The real answer is, a regular of MalFunction is defined by the current regulars. Ready for a Paradox? Old Regulars: : In other words, at one time you stalked MalF like some of us stalk FtD or DM1. Creepily. However, you have a life now and can no longer claim a spot in the Current Regulars space. I don't know whether or not this is a good thing. yumdubaby Kokarosh Looper Xdeadly_desiresX bookboy44 LazloZania ChoiceUnintended Taimat396 Allieee Concretefish KingAw3some Quickpaw Tehpwnsauce liltripxox TeK94 mpchick2424 RetroTV Malakess SCUBBYxREBORN Pineapplemonkey CyanLink Ringer Melchida looming_darkness charredmonkeys 75thR OmniTrash jenny7332 3fed Slowandpainful Watch_In_Awe Shellhead th3k3t Dossage PoodleLucy ToEnergize Garozerg aenh HappyAlcoholic Shischkabob GD_FierceDiety1 Scruffums Lost_Symphonies noogai3 Nymphetamine TheFeedback Ritz_Cracka24 ThomasC xXZombieSlayerXx A_Smiler gimsily Zigon a10webb Semi-Regulars: : People that are either here all the time and don't talk. Or people that are here sometimes and don't shut up. R00T mage1483 KnifingBabies fireborn thehiddenself Knight_of_nee luminaire Murdvac Felwarrior ChemicalPandaa uncreative_ Current Regulars: Your life is over. When your favorite before you could favorite a favorite room was MalF. Maybe you can escape if you just made the list. Some of us, real life is truly over. Must you be banned to get off? Never a good sign. AA91 - The one who is a sheltered gamer. braves055 - The one that is the silent but strong type. By the amount he types you would think he has no fingers. Highest level in MalF brandenzard - The one who's mother is Allieee. BryanKay - The one that likes conversations about "medicinal" marijuana. burrito - The chatterbox badge whore. Castigate - The one who gets too much crap for his name sounding semi-like a Jewish tradition. DeaDGoD - The one that stops in for 10 minute intervals while in the break room. Flooded - The one that never stops getting badges. Garozerg - The one friendly troll that you love, even after he says he had sex with your mom. HelloLion - The one that is too nice for his own good. Jamiewolfycook- The one that also gets his name misread Leftconsin - The one that is always playing Effing Hail. M4YH3MR0CKS - The one who seems to eat, sleep, and breath YouTube music videos. Machupichu - Enjoys slapping with the rare backhand thrown in. manstrong - The one who wishes he could still troll, but can't if he tried. MastrMarz - The one that thinks he rules us. He doesn't. noogai3 - The one that created Animator Vs. Animation. owain182 - Likes to shout at the sky. He also tries to be everyone's friend. Penderz - The one that.... is just there. You know sometimes you poke him, sometimes you don't Piastol - The one that comes on to stall from school assignments.... like the rest of us. ProphetofWhy - The one who comes only to advertise TinyChat. Raviel - The one you just shouldn't argue with. Reyali - The one that only speaks when spoken to. Sesspool - The one that thinks his opinion could possible be voiced, when they most obviously won't be. Sk8rboi: The one that had to ask to be on the list. For obvious reasons. sgtd34d- The one that likes Bidets xColdDreamz - The one that is the super nice person that everyone loves. xHaseox - The failed troll. Aphrodite_Taurus: Beloved failed troll who tries so hard to fit in... but of course she is loved by all Old Room Moderators: : You failed us. You burned us. You pillaged and raped us. Mal. Well, come back and visit. Marh. Well, did you ever really come? Dragonflame. You are here longer than most of the regulars. Luckily you get called out. squall needs a place here now. Seeing as he left. Well, you needed a break, well you got a break. We're broken... ;( Malachi Marh Dragonflame997 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms without room owners